


Inverted, awakened

by ladygiggs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygiggs/pseuds/ladygiggs
Summary: Just a snippet post-S1E10 (This World Inverted). I love the idea that, in this alternate universe, it's Magnus who has to find himself a little.





	Inverted, awakened

Magnus supposed he should have felt shaken by this whole experience. He stared at the blank wall where the portal had opened moments ago and flexed his fingers. They felt alive in a way they hadn’t for a 100 years. His heart swooped a little as tiny blue sparks faded in and out around his hands. He stood up a little straighter, this felt right in a way his charming, but admittedly hokey, psychic business just didn’t. 

Adjusting the cuffs of his shirt and suit jacket, Magnus walked over to the dead demon and wrinkled his nose as he surveyed its splayed form. “Ugh, the parts I definitely do not miss,” he mused. He tilted his head from side to side, like an athlete lining up a run, and raised his hands. He smiled at the grim scene before him and he couldn’t help but feel a little thrilled, keen to exercise some magic he hadn’t used in quite some time. 

Vanishing the demon’s corpse had felt like child’s play and as Magnus ascended the stairs, back up to the level the party was being held on, he pondered all the little things he was going to try out as soon as he got home. Maybe it was time to redecorate his apartment, or revamp his wardrobe. Might be time to get rid of just a few of his shawl neck cardigans…

Checking the coast was clear, Magnus slipped back out into the hum of the party. He needn’t have worried too much though, most of the crowd seemed clustered in front of a stage where Valentine Morgenstern was addressing them. Magnus wasn’t particularly keen to stay, now his business with Clary was concluded, so he made his way to the exit. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

Magnus halted. Ah, yes. The flirtatious young man who had secured Magnus’ entrance to the party was standing behind him. Magnus spared a glance for the door before he thought better of it and turned on his heel. Now that his mind wasn’t filled with what he needed to do to help Clary, he tried to think quickly but any story he was concocting died on his lips as his eyes met the other man’s. 

When Magnus had first come across this man, he’d been a distraction and Magnus had other priorities. Now though, as he stared at those big eyes and plush, smirking lips, Magnus felt something unlock within him. Something he had tamped down a long time ago because a Warlock in a mundane world had no hope for love. Not that he could say any of this to the man in front of him. In fact he seemed to have trouble saying anything at all right now. 

“Uh, yeah,” he answered finally, “places to be, and all that.”

“I’m Alec Lightwood,” said the other man, seemingly charmed by Magnus response, if his deepening smirk was anything to go by, “and you’re my responsibility, remember?”

Alec held out a hand and Magnus hesitated for a moment before clasping it in his own. A tiny shiver went through his arm at the contact and he hoped Alec hadn’t noticed. 

“I’m Magnus Bane, and I, uh, discharge you of that responsibility, thank you for getting me into the party but I really should leave.”

“You ran off on me earlier,”Alec continued, “before I could ask you why you were here or, you know, for a name and number.”

Magnus flushed a little and averted his eyes. “I, uh,” he stuttered. Damn, he really should have developed his story a little more. 

Alec moved a little closer to him and leaned down, speaking closer to Magnus’ ear. “Maybe we can go somewhere a bit more private and you could tell me how I was lucky enough you came to be here tonight.”

Magnus almost closed his eyes and swayed into Alec. He couldn’t tell if his feelings were the after-effects of using magic so recently or a reaction to such intense flirting after such a long time being alone…

Magnus breathed deeply and tilted his head with the spark of confidence he’d been missing, his eyes moving over Alec’s face. 

“Let’s get out of here, Alexander.”

Today seemed to be ripe for new beginnings.


End file.
